Forum:After leveling multiple characters, which do you tend to play most?
This is not a thread about which class you think is best. I am just curious if after you have leveled up all the classes or maybe just two or three, which class do you tend to play the most? Is it the class you first beat the game with or one of the others? I started the game with Mordecai, as I usually play the sniper in shooter games, and I find I play him more often even after beating the game (+ the dlcs) with Brick and Lilith, and am finishing with Roland. Are you most loyal to the class you first experienced the game with? Hellz Lips 00:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I like all the classes the same but I prefer to play as Roland because he was my first character and his skills and class mods make him very balanced and easy to play 01:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I started as Roland, but I like to play by myself so roland wasnt the best of choices due to all of the "Team" benefits he gives and I hate assault rifles on this game, then I played as the Berserker and did everything in the game and thought it was very easy as him because you really cant die, then I played as the siren and couldnt believe what I was missing everything is extremely easy as her and she makes crawmerax a breeze I also am a sniper oriented gamer and thanks to the new dlc lilith can have a sniper based class mod so i never tried playing as mordecai :p Distant719 03:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Anybody but Brick, he's such a liability its unbelievable, where as the siren is just so self reliant. I mean come on sniper and smg ammo regen, health regen in phase walk plus girl power makes your shield instantly charge at a rapid rate! plus many other thing I probably cant remember right now... IDJV 03:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) All good points but I dont want this to become "this class is best" argument. I just am curious if people who have fully leveled multiple classes tend to stick with the original class they chose. Hellz Lips 03:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I prefer Solider but Siren has replaced Hunter as my 2nd choice. -- MeMadeIt 05:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I played as all classes, started off with roland, he was cool. Then Played with siren, and she was awesome, so i played as her alot. And then i played as mordecai, But he dies wayyy to much, but is great in team because he causes the most damage. And then i played as brick who was almost invincible once i hit lvl 30 or soo. And the berserker is the best! You automaticly gain helth every secound without using points on skill tree and every punch is very lethal. I would recommend play as lillth or brick. I liked lillth the most. But in defence roland owns. And in damage mordecai owns. Since i got 4 61 sirens and just 1 61 soldier, i believe i might prefer lilith ^^' Demonique 08:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i prefer lilith but roland is second they're both great I've done every mission on both playthroughs with every character, and they all now have level 50 proficiencies with every weapon. I played Mordecai first and still play him the most. I just have more fun with him. Although Roland is a close second. Brick is a strong third but Lilith is dead last. Gunslinga 19:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga I first played with Mordecai though now play him least i find his survivability is a little too flimsy unless he's given ideal conditions to make use of his strengths. My most played is Roland because he has a lot of power and great survivability which is great since I tend to play solo though online I play Brick the most because here his team oriented play style gives him more balance and a lot more power than when he is alone.Hikimi I first played as Roland and I still like him the best, due to his versatility both solo and in a group. Plus im a fan of both Shotguns and Assault rifles so he suits me perfectly-Arkady. I started as a Hunter, played him until the end of PT1. Then started a Siren for kicks and giggles, but I abandoned her in the late 10s/early 20s and went back to my Hunter. Played all the way through PT2 (before any DLC came out, mind you), then went back to my Siren. My Siren is now 61, decked out in pearlies. My Hunter is still 50, all of his Jakobs oranges collecting dust. Spaphrenchie 21:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i stick to my lilith just because of the fast movement from her phasewalk I first played as Roland and beat the game with him on PT1, ran through zombie island and then finished PT2. I did the same with Lilith as my second character, Mordecai for third one, and haven't finished completely with Brick. I compared all their strengths and weaknesses and each one has their own flaws here and there. It just comes down to how they are utilized and in what points you used in their abilities, not just guns. After 6 months of playing, I have to say my favorite was Lilith because she has the best of both in terms of having a fast regen for health and shields with a decent panacea shield mod, a catalyst class mod and a +5 to Girl Power. The other thing I love is the SMGs and she does very well in that and later when I got a Specter mod, sniping is also fun. Guess you can say she got it all. Omegaxgp 14:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually tried to level a Mordecai but got tired of dying, even in a group game, I just couldn't settle into that Sniper role. Right now I'm leveling a Brick and I think I might like him. Lillith is the first character that I played as and I really like her. I actually play as Lillith more than any other character only because she's my only level 61 character and I know how to use her better than I know the others. I have a feeling that I'd like playing as Roland, too, I just need to get him up there. Honestly, though, I think in order to completely wreck Crawmerax with a four person team, it would be good to have all four different classes because of all of the bonuses that everyone can give. I like playing in games where there's a variety instead of all Lillith or all Roland.YSoSrsCat 14:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I've played the game over a few different Xbox accounts Ive had (my friend's before I got my own Xbox, then my own that I've been focusing on), I've played one of each character to at least lvl 30. Currently, I have a Mordecai at 57, a Brick at lvl 46 (One more level! >_<), Roland at 31 and Lillith at 27. My first playthrough was with Lillith, and I went more towards the Assassin Tree, focusing more on the Assassin skill tree side with bullet damage and NOT elemental. It was great having my bullets hit a target with the speed of light from across a vast expanse. Then I started Brick on my own, focusing on blowing stuff up. Nothing more satisfying than three-shotting a badass skag with a rocket launcher when they're normally so resistant to explosive damage. Seeing the gibs....@_@ so much fun. Not to mention near-instant Berserk regen with a x4 explosive SMG I acquired mixed with Blaster Master's fire rate increase. 0 - BLOOOOOOOD!! in 2.5 seconds. Then I started Mordecai, the one that gets the most complaints. Why is that? Because he tends to make mincemeat out of everything he lays eyes on, so teammates complain about his broken "Magic Pistol". It's a Savage Masher, level 32 Requirement, with 236x7. Mix in the fact that he's Gunslinger, and that ups the count to 236x14. Also, the team loves the fact that the Magic Pistol can tip Lancers like they're cows, but hates it when a single blast from the monster sends an enemy careening to the other side of a battle field JUST as they were about to take a shot. I love my gun, but I want an improvement, a LEGIT improvement, as I am anti-modding. Finally, there's Roland, which I'm building towards Shotguns. Being able to just walk up to an enemy, say "Hi", and turn them to gibs is so satisfying, not to mention I'm a shottie addict in most FPS games. Overall? It's hard to pick just one! I love them all. Lately, though, I've been favoring Mordecai and Brick over the other two. Ryo Kasami 19:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC)